Alice
by lightning shocks
Summary: Jasper, Edward, and Emmett all love Alice and have decided to share her. When on a camping trip, Alice is slowly discovering that love can't be shared. J/A E/A Em/A


Alice danced her way out of the bathroom, dressed in a lace top and mini skirt. Edward licked his lips appreciatively at her legs. Alice giggled at his look and kissed him on the lips. Just when Edward was about to respond, Alice broke their kiss, grinning. "Tease and we won't go anywhere except the bed. Or the counter. Or the wall…"

Alice squeaked and removed herself from him. Edward chuckled and growled when Alice tried to leave the room. He grabbed her and pulled her tiny body to his much larger one to him, their chests pressed up against each other. "Where do you think you're going?" "Ooh! No Ed! We have to meet Emmett and Jazzy!" Edward heard none of this as he was busy kissing Alice's neck.

His hand grabbed her waist and he kissed lower. "Edward Mason no!" "I love it when you get all commanding." "I don't care let me go!" Alice pounded on Edward's back when he picked her up and squealed when he threw her on the bed. Alice sat up and blushed when she saw Edward crawling towards her with a smirk on his face. "Come here Ali cat. I wanna play."

Alice picked up the phone on Edward's bedside table and quickly dialed Jasper's number. Alice almost dropped it when Edward's mouth started on her stomach, riding up her top as he went. She slapped his head and felt him chuckle against her belly button. "Alice where the fuck are you?"

Alice sighed in relief but it turned into a yelp when Edward started tugging on her bra with his teeth. "Get off the phone, Alice. I want you. _Now_." Alice heard Emmett's booming laugh over the phone. "Was that little Eddie? Aw our little boy is growing up." "Emmett, get your ass over here right now! Edward I said no!"

Edward was now on her neck, whispering _things_ in her ear. "Edward!" "Alice we'll be there in ten minutes." Jasper informed her before Edward hung up the phone and pinned Alice down on the bed.

Jasper and Emmett walked into the penthouse they all shared, Emmett whistling lowly when he saw the mess of chairs turned over and their table up against the wall they'd help Alice paint gold.

Edward then walked in, shirtless and a smug look on his pretty boy face. "Dude, where'd you get that cut?" Edward touched his cheek and smirked at the blood on his finger. "Alice. She's so feisty in bed." "So you finally got to her?" Jasper asked, going into the kitchen for a beer and hiding a scowl.

"No, she fought me off. I was looking for her when you guys came." Emmett laughed. "I remember when she fought me off once. We were on our way home from our business trip to new york and I was all over her once we got in the car. God she got me so horny when she started yelling at me." Jasper groaned.

"Wasn't that the time you trapped her in your room for a week?" Emmett asked, getting a beer. Jasper's only response was a smirk and a gulp of his beer. "You dog!" Edward exclaimed with a grin. Jasper shrugged. "For a tiny little pixie, our Alice is a hottie." Emmett laughed.

"Well thank you." Alice said as she walked in. Surprisingly her clothes weren't ripped or torn. She got on her tippitoes to kiss Jasper and Emmett and hid behind him when Edward walked towards her. "Don't I get a kiss?" "No you don't Edward Mason! You molested me!"

"Ali cat, if I had molested you, I would be deeply satisfied instead of totally horny for you. Now, come here." Alice pressed herself against Emmett, only her beautiful head peaking next to his arm. "Stay away from me Edward." Emmett laughed. "You better do what she says or she'll scratch you again." Alice gasped when she saw the cut on Edward's face.

"Oh my God. Eddie I'm so sorry!" Alice got from behind Emmett and went to Edward, ranting over the tiny cut she'd made. Edward gave Jasper and Emmett a smug look when Alice started kissing his scratch repeatedly.

Emmett and Jasper glared when Edward turned his face and Alice kissed him on accident. Jasper growled when he saw Edward clutching Alice to him and his tongue started moving in Alice's mouth while she tried to get away. "Come here," He muttered, grabbing her ass and Emmett couldn't help it anymore.

He ripped Edward away from Alice and almost punched him when Alice and Jasper pulled him back. "What is wrong with you guys!" Alice screamed. "He was touching you when you didn't want to be touched." Emmett growled. Alice scoffed at him. "So? I could've fought him off if I wanted too! Emmett you know I could've!"

"It's not about that! It's about him being all over you right in front of me! And Jasper! You know we all love you!" Emmett yelled back. Tears streamed down Alice's perfect face. "I love you too! Don't you dare think for a second that I would ever agree to be _shared _if I didn't love you!" Emmett, Edward, and Jasper stared at the crying girl before them. "Alice—" Jasper started, pain in his eyes.

Alice's sobs broke off Jasper's plea. Edward tried to put his arms around her only for her to slap them away and run to her room. "Ali—" Jasper ran a hand over his face and glared at Emmett and Edward. "Nice. Very nice."

The next morning Alice was bright and happy as usual. Jasper was the first to wake up, eyes raking over Alice's tiny form. She only wore Edward's tee shirt, Jasper's boxers, and Emmett's fuzzy pink slippers. All seemed too big for her but he wasn't complaining.

He walked softly to where Alice was making breakfast and started kissing her neck, making her jump. Alice turned and giggled as Jasper continued on her neck. She started pushing at his shoulders until he finally released her. "I'm cooking breakfast, asshole."

Alice pouted, making Jasper smirk and try to kiss her. She put her hand over his mouth and laughed when he sucked on her thumb. "So what? When has that ever stopped us? Come here." Alice shivered at his Texan drawl he only got when desired and blushed when he pressed his body against hers.

"No, Jasper I swear if you touch me, I'll get Emmett on you!" That did nothing to stop Jasper as he started pulling up the tee shirt. "J-Jasper!" Jasper kissed her jaw, his hands sneaking into her boxers when he was roughly pushed away. Jasper chuckled at Alice's blush and nuzzled her neck, kissing her ear lobe.

"Well at least someone's getting laid." Emmett's loud voice boomed. Alice giggled and jumped up to kiss Emmett, squeaking when he growled and groped her ass, clutching her 4"11 to his 7"5 body. Alice gasped for air when Edward pulled her out of Emmett's grasp. "I don't think our Alice is ready to get mauled this early in the morning."

Emmett gave a cheeky smirk. "She just looks so good, I could eat her up." Alice rolled her eyes. "Whatever. What do you guys want to do today?" Edward chuckled and wrapped his arms around Alice's tiny body and stroked his nose with her throat. "Let's stay in bed." He dropped kisses on her shoulder before she brushed him off with a giggle.

"Not happening pervert. Jazzy can you get me the bread?" "How about we go camping? Five days. I think we need a break." Jasper suggested as he got down the loaf of bread that Alice couldn't reach. "Thanks Jazz. I think that would be a great idea. Just let me call the studio and tell Anna to handle my schedule." They all watched with lustful eyes as Alice bounced away, Edwards' shirt flying and letting them see Jasper's boxers. Emmett whistled lowly and followed her. "What the hell are you doing?" Emmett grinned. "I'm going to have some alone time with our little fashion designer." Edward growled. "Mine!"

Jasper gave Edward a sad smirk. "Sorry to say this to you Eddie, but she doesn't truly belong to anyone of us. We have to share her. In a way, we're hers, not the other way around." Edward sighed. "Right. Hey, where's the huge guy that was right next to me."

"Emmett get out! I'm serious, Em!" They heard Alex yell. Emmett's booming chuckle followed. "I'm serious too, baby. I want you." Jasper laughed. "Get the fuck out! I'm trying to get dressed!" Alice yelled. Edward shook his head with a laugh.

"Come on. I'll be gentle." Emmett whispered loudly. "Oh, yeah like a few days ago in the car. When we were done I had hickeys and bite marks all over me! Emmett? Emmett stop right now!" Jasper chuckled before going to Alice's room. Emmett had her trapped against the wall with his body pressed against him. He was kissing her neck and Alice was pushing at his large forearms. "Oh! No, E-Em! Oh, God! L-Later!"

"I don't want to wait later. I want you now." Alice blushed as Emmett's tongue peaked out of his mouth and he started licking her body. Alice saw Jasper standing in the doorway with a smirk on his handsome face and she growled, making Emmett shiver and push her up against the wall so they were face to face.

"I knew you'd come around, baby." Alice's eyes went wide as she tried to keep Emmett's face away from hers' when he tried to kiss her. "Why so shy? You know how I get when I'm horny." Alice's eyes widened and she glared at Jasper, who was trying not to laugh. Jasper sighed and pulled Emmett away from Alice, making her tiny body fall to the floor.

"Thanks Jazzy," Alice said with a smile as Emmett pulled her up. Jasper smiled at her. "No problem, my love." Alice kissed him on the cheek but quickly as to not have a repeat with Jasper. "Now get out, I have to get dressed." Emmett licked his lips at her demanding tone but Jasper managed to drag him out so their love could get dressed.

They were in Edward's Volvo in the next ten minutes, Alice in very short shorts and a designer shirt and the rest in t-shirts and jeans. After fifteen minutes, Alice impatiently turned on the radio, bouncing to an Avril Lavigne song. The boys stared at her lovingly, sighs escaping their lips. Alice then smiled brightly at them with a light giggle.

She jumped when she felt Emmett's lips on the back of her neck and Jasper's hands on her thighs. "Ooh! Keep your hands to yourself!" "Why?" Edward whispered as he tugged on her ear with his teeth and Alice noticed that the Volvo was parked on the side of the road.

She pushed at Edward's chest as he got on top of her. "Because we're on our way camping! Get off and drive, Ed!" Edward growled. "So feisty," "Emmett! Jazz! Stop it or I'm not having sex with any of you ever again!" Jasper released her immediately, his hands tingling. After receiving glares from the tiny pixie, Edward and Emmett let her be as well.

Alice scowled. "I swear you guys are the horniest men I've ever met!" Jasper softly kissed her cheek. "It's only because you're so beautiful." Alice glared at him and Jasper flinched. "Come on baby. You know you're hot and we love that tiny body." Emmett whispered in her ear sensually, his hands flat against her stomach under her shirt and sliding up until Jasper smacked his hands. "Will you two stop? She's getting annoyed." Alice took a deep breath.

"Thank you Jasper. Now, this is how it's going to be. You guys will get all the sex you want once we're at the campsite. I'll sleep with each of you for a night in your tents and on the fourth night, I sleep by myself. Now, in return, you will take ne shopping and drive me to all the sights. Understand?" The men looked at her, amused but nodded anyway. Edward started the car again with a soft laugh. "Yes ma'am."

The campsite was beautiful and peaceful with lots of trees surrounding their open space and Alice loved it. "It's perfect!" Edward smiled at seeing Alice so happy and carefree as he and the other men set up their tents. "I'm going to get wood." Alice announced. "Not without me." Edward stated with crossed arms. Alice shrugged while Emmett and Jasper glared as they walked off and disappeared in the lush forest.

"If I here Alice telling him to keep his hands to himself, I'll kill him." Jasper growled. Emmett nodded, knowing Edward's control on a scale of 1 to 10 was about 2 and a half.

Alice was thinking the same thing as Edward pinned her to a tree. "Hey," He said, with a soft kiss to her pouty lips. "Edward, no. We have to get firewood." Edward smirked as he started kissing behind her ear, his hand groping her rear. "It's not even dark yet."

Alice slapped at his shoulder. "Off Edward, now," Edward chuckled as he continued down her neck. Alice tried to kick Edward but he only grabbed her leg and placed it around his waist. Alice growled in frustration as she punched Edward's back when he released her arms.

"Let me go Edward!" Edward chuckled again as he lazily kissed underneath Alice's chin. "I want you so bad." Alice didn't doubt it as she felt Edward's hard erection against her stomach. "I don't care. Edward leave me alone." Edward sighed and stopped kissing her and laid his head on her chest. "Why? Alice I love you. Do you know how much it hurts to see you with Emmett; with Jasper? It's like a punch to the heart. I feel like we don't spend any time together and I just want to be with you. All of you." Alice sighed weakly. "I know. Eventually I'm going to have to decide. I just know it won't be easy."

Good? Bad? Reviwe


End file.
